


Eternity

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Post canon, Season/Series 15, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Somedays Sam can't believe this is real.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 48





	Eternity

Too long it had been so long since Sam woke up entangled in a pair of arms and a warm body wrapped around his anchoring him to the chest that was rising in synch with his.

Sam could only stare at the sleeping face of Dean, drinking in the image of his soulmate, the man that he had lived for so long without since that night in the barn when he said goodbye to Dean and told him it was okay to let go. Sam wasn't sure how he survived that long without him but he did. Dean had asked him to keep fighting and that is what he did even when there had been days when he stayed curled up in bed with one of Dean's shirts in his arms breathing in Dean's scent.

"You're not dreaming baby boy this is real." Dean's sleep-filled voice had Sam blinking back the tears as he felt Dean's lips pressing a kiss against his shoulder.

There were times that Sam had trouble believing that he was here in Heaven with Dean, that they had an eternity to spend together with nothing to tear them apart. No scheming demons or angels to drive them apart. It was just them.

Sam will always love his son and treasure watching him grow up into a man that he was proud of but they had both known that Sam hadn't been whole without the other half of his soul and that was why he told Sam it was okay he could go now.

"I know there are just days that I can't believe this is real that we are together at last and nothing can tear us apart," Sam whispered.


End file.
